Waiting for the end
by xworththefight
Summary: Set after the season one finale. What would happen when Jeremy tries to kill himself in order to become a vampire, that instead of Elena finding him, someone unexpected comes and rescues him from himself.. Sucky summary I know, but read and see.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, any and all of the characters in this story. They ALL belong to L. J Smith.

Alrighty, so this is my first attempt at any kind of fanfiction so please tell me how it is.

Enjoy.

**Jeremy POV**

Jeremy looked down at the bottle of pills that he was holding in his hands, and then he looked back at his reflection from the mirror. Was this really what he wanted? To be one of them; a vampire? When Anna was alive, he would have done anything, anything to stay with her. But now why would he choose to extend his suffering? He couldn't explain his need for this. It was almost as if this was the only way that he could live. He couldn't explain why he chose to drink the blood that Anna had given him, nor could he explain why he slowly began to twist the top off the bottle and proceeded to lift each pill to his mouth, swallowing them as if they were some new type of candy. After Jeremy finished the bottle he took a deep breath and reached a hand out, turning on the cold water. He bent his head down, splashing the cold water on his face as if trying to get rid of the fuzzy film that seemed to cloud his vision. Slowly he turned the water off and stumbled back to his room and collapsed onto his bed. He decided that he might as well lay back knowing well that if he didn't he could end up on the floor. As soon as his head hit the pillow though, he felt as though his body was not his own, his arms and legs felt like they weighed a thousand pounds each. Soon even his eyelids felt as though they weighed tons and then his eyelids began to close slowly. The last thing that Jeremy thought that he saw was Damon opening his door and rushing over to him. But of course he must have been hallusinating, why would _Damon_ care what happened to him?

**Damon POV**

"I believe I need another damn drink.." Damon said talking to himself. He walked over to the small yet well stocked bar and grabbed an empty glass off the bar and reached for the closest bottle to him. Popping the top off the bottle Damon began to pour the bottle into the cup but stopped before the glass was even half full. He rolled his eyes and brought the glass to his lips downing the contents before smashing the glass to the ground and bringing the bottle up to his lips drinking from it. Damon's eyes roamed to the mess that he had just made as he started to walk away back up to his room where he had been since the fire. Damon paced around his room once he slammed the door shut. Why did Anna's death bother him so much? It wasn't as though he actually cared about her. She was just another reminder of the fool that Katherine had made him into. Hell he had even wanted to kill her many times, along with her wretched mother Pearl. Deep down Damon knew why he had wanted to help Anna and even if Damon didn't want to admit it, the answer was still there. Sure he didn't care about Anna, but he did care about _Jeremy_. No matter how much he denied it, he still felt attracted to the boy. He wasn't sure how Jeremy would react to the news about Anna but he was sure that it wouldn't be good. Damon finished off the bottle and decided that he needed to hunt. Of course he wouln't hurt anyone, he had made that silly promise with his brother. The one that stated that Damon was not to kill _anyone_. Damon jumped in his car not knowing where he was going until he was parked infront of Elena's house. He took a deep breath about to start the car back up and leave when he sensed something. Something wrong. There was a heartbeat, barely a heartbeat actually. And it was coming from Jeremy's room. Without thinking Damon was out of his car and already in the house heading up the stairs before he could even blink. Jeremy what have you done? Damon asked himself worriedly. Without knocking Damon walked right into Jeremy's room and stopped dead in his tracks, his breath caught in his throat. Jeremy looked dead. Damon rushed over to the bed, kneeling beside of it he pulled Jeremy's wrist over to him, sensing a faint paulse gave him some relief. Without thinking about the consequences Damon brought his own wrist to his mouth biting it and pushing it onto Jeremy's mouth. "Drink." He ordered. He could feel Jeremy trying to resist so he climbed onto the bed and onto Jeremy straddling him and pressed his wrist closer to Jermey's mouth. "I. Said. Drink." He said slowly. He would not allow Jeremy to die. He hadn't even got to tell him that he loved him...

Don't forget. REVIEW!

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own or claim to own any of the characters in my story. They ALL belong to L. J. Smith.

Thank you guys sooo much for all of the reviews. I was absolutely surprised that so many of you enjoyed this story.

I know that this chapter is really short but I am not feeling so great at the moment, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer.

**Jeremy POV**

The only thing that Jeremy could register was that he felt like he was floating. He couldn't feel anything and when he tried to open his eyes, all he saw was bright lights. Quickly he shut his eyes back trying to block out the offending lights. Jeremy tried to remember what had happened. The only things that he could remember was that there was pills, a bed and someone. He had tried to kill himself. Once he got over the slight shock over what he had tried it was as though he had turned his memories back on and everything flooded back to him at once. He remembered taking each pill and then he remembered laying back on the bed, only wishing that the pain in his chest would disappear. Then he grew confused again as he remembered seeing Damon. What was he doing there? Jeremy didn't have time to think about it because all at once he could feel something. He could feel a weight on his chest as if there was someone sitting on him, he thought he heard someone calling his name but it sounded so far away he wasn't sure if he was imagining it. Soon he could feel something, in his mouth it was warm and it had the taste of metal only sweeter. Jeremy slowly swallowed even though his first thought was to spit it out. For some reason he couldn't even attempt it. Jeremy winced at the soreness of his throat and tried to open his eyes only to fail. He could feel himself start to sleep back into unconsciousness, and he heard that same person calling out to him again. He wanted to open his eyes, and he wanted to please the person. Jeremy moved his hand even though it felt like it weighed a ton and grabbed ahold of something and closed his hand around it tightly as he succumbed to sleep.

**Damon POV**

Damon looked down at Jeremy's pale face. He wasn't sure what was going to happen now. Jeremy will be alright, as long as he had something to do about it. Damon refused to think about the reason he cared so much. It scared him that Jeremy could drive him to such lengths and not even know it. Damon was sure that if he had walked into Jeremy's room to find Jeremy dead, no one would have been able to stop Damon from going on a rampage. He tried to tell himself that the only reason that he cared so much about Jeremy is because of Elena. If something was to happen to Jeremy then Elena would be devastated. Something that he wanted to avoid at all costs. Even as Damon was telling himself that he could feel that deep in his heart he couldn't care less about Elena when it came to Jeremy. It was as though Damon had to go through all the heartache to find Jeremy. Now the only question was, how was Jeremy going to react? Sure Damon could always compel him, but Damon would rather Jeremy hate him willingly then love him because Damon made him. He wouldn't, couldn't do that to Jeremy. Damon watched as Jeremy tried to decide whether or not to try and attempt to spit the blood back up. He frowned and leaned down, so that he was next to Jeremy's ear and whispered. "Swallow Jeremy. Do not spit it out." Damon watched as Jeremy slowly swallowed and continued to drink. After a few more moments Damon pulled his wrist away from Jeremy's mouth and reached down gently brushing the hair off the boys forehead. He could tell that Jeremy was slipping away again and this worried Damon. "Jeremy... Jeremy." Damon said gently shaking the boy trying to get him to open his eyes even if only a little. Damon smiled softly as he felt Jeremy's hand close around his wrist. He wasn't sure why this made him so happy but he just sit there smiling like the fool he was. He moved off Jeremy and manuvered around so that he was laying next to Jeremy, and pulled the boy into him wrapping his free arm around him.

Remember don't forget to review PLEASE!

xD

Also I was thinking of maybe writing another story and was thinking maybe you guys could give me some suggestions for the pairing.

(:


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own or claim to own any of the characters in my story. They ALL belong to L. J. Smith.

Soo thank you again to all of those that have reviewed. Please if there is anything that you see wrong with the story tell me so that I can make it better.

(:

I know that this chapter is not that long but it's still pretty early for me and I am thinking that I could post another chapter maybe later today, not sure yet but I will try.

So please enjoy!

**Jeremy POV**

The first thing that Jeremy registered is that he was still breathing, and that whoever had interupted his plans had succeeded. He wasn't sure whether or not to be happy or pissed. Now that he thought about it what would he really have done, once he became a vampire, cause chaos, then get himself killed. What was the use? Jeremy tried to sit up but frowned once he felt himself restrained. He slowly opened his eyes and his breath caught in his throat. There laying next to him was Damon, Damon of all people had saved him. Why? Jeremy looked down at his hand and realized that what he had grabbed last night was Damon's wrist, quickly he let go of it and looked at Damon's other arm; the one that was thrown over him, restraining him. Jeremy took a deep breath and thought for a moment. He didn't want to wake Damon up, he didn't want to hear Damon's smart ass comments, and there was sure to be tons. Slowly he reached his hand down taking hold of Damon's wrist and lifted the arm just enough so that he slip out, but as he was almost off the bed he felt an arm snake around his waist and found himself face to face with Damon, who for once wasn't smirking. Jeremy didn't know what to say and soon he could feel his face grow red. Why the hell was he blushing? Jeremy frowned at Damon and pulled against the hold. "..Damon let me go now." Jeremy stated firmly, trying to hide the shakiness of his voice. He didn't know why but he was getting angry, angry that Damon wouldn't let him die, wouldn't let him become a vampire, wouldn't let him turn the pain off. It wasn't fair. Why should he have to live with it? Seeing that Damon had no intention of letting him go anytime soon Jeremy decided that he would do it himself. He reached down and tried to pull Damon's arm away from his waist but the only thing that happened was Damon tightening his hold and pulling him closer. Soon their faces were mere inches away and for some reason Jeremy didn't mind. Sure he was still angry but a normal boy wouldn't want to be this close to a man.. What did this mean? Sure he wasn't completely sure of his sexuality but he knew that he wasn't gay. For a brief moment Jeremy wondered what it would feel like to press his lips to Damon's. How would Damon react? Hurt him, yell at him, kill him? But he could only lay there, Damon's arm securely wrapped around his waist cutting off all means of escape.

**Damon POV**

Damon didn't know how long he laid there holding Jeremy close to him, but it was long enough for him to let his guard down and fall asleep. He felt exhausted and he didn't even know why. He hadn't given Jeremy a large amount of his blood. Damon knew that if anyone came home he would wake up. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle the situation once Jeremy woke up. He wasn't sure if Jeremy would be happy or angry that Damon had put a stop to his plans. Hell he wasn't even sure why Jeremy tried to do it. Damon knew that he had helped the decision, when he came and told Jeremy that Anna was dead, he also answered Jeremy's strange questions about the i"switch"/i and if you could really turn it off. Damon had of course answered the questions without really thinking. He was pretty sure that Jeremy wanted to turn the pain off, hell Damon wanted to turn it off for him. Jeremy had already lost so much and here he was losing more. It was a cruel thing to just sit back and watch as Jeremy suffered. But what was he supposed to do? Jeremy would hate him had he compelled him to forget again. It would only cause problems of which Damon inttended to avoid. Damon could feel that Jeremy was starting to wake up and decided to pretend to still be asleep, to see what Jeremy would do. He felt Jeremy release his wrist and couldn't help but feel an emptiness crowd him. Why was that? He knew why and it still scared him. He smiled to himself as he felt Jeremy raise his arm as he tried to slip out of the bed and decided that now would be the perfect time to iwake up/i. Swiftly Damon snaked his arm back around Jeremy's waist and pulled him back, so that now they were face to face. Jeremy's face held many emotions. Fear, confusion, sadness, hope, and then the one that Damon was already expecting anger. He knew that the boy was expecting some smart remark from him or even his smirk but he refused to do that. He just laid there staring at Jeremy's face, wondering what to do next. He sighed as Jeremy struggled again and told him to let him go. Instead of giving the boy what he wanted Damon pulled him closer, so close infact Damon could feel Jeremy's breath on his face. Damon grew slightly confused as the bly began to blush but quickly understood as he noticed the boy's direction of his eyes. They were staring at Damon's lips.. He wondered. How would Jeremy react if he just kissed him, he didn't give it another thought as he swiftly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jeremy's. He reached his other hand, placing it on the back of the boys neck as he deepened the kiss, he smiled to himself as he felt Jeremy's surprise and to his own surprise Jeremy even began to kiss him back. Soon Damon ended the kiss he had to let Jeremy know how he felt. He saw the boy turn his head trying to hide his face, and frowned. "Jeremy.. Look at me, please." Damon said hating how even he had problems keeping his voice straight. He gently reached out his hand cupping the boy's chin as he turned his face making him look at him. "I... I love you. I love you Jeremy." Damon said as he gently brushed a few stray strands of hair from the boys face.

YES finally they kissed. XD

I wasn't sure if I wanted to make Jeremy a vampire, but I decided that could always happen in the future. Who knows.

I have been reading over the suggestions that you guys have given me and I am not sure whether or not I am going to do either Alaric/Damon, Jeremy/Stefan, or Jeremy/Tyler. What do you guys think?

Like always please please please review.

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own or claim to own any of the characters in my story. They ALL belong to L. J. Smith.

I just want to take a moment and thank all of you, who have been reviewing and giving me advice.

XD

I never thought that so many would enjoy this story but I am positive that I will be writing more stories.

Well enjoy.

**Jeremy POV**

He didn't know what was happening, one moment he and Damon were staring each other down and then before Jeremy could really comprehend what was happening he felt Damon's lips crashing into his. Jeremy was shocked to say the least, he didn't know what to do at first. Then after a moment he gave in and just let his body do what he wanted. He felt Damon's hand on the back of his neck, deepening the kiss and smiled softly. Damon had a soft side afterall. Jeremy couldn't stop his hand from tangling itself into Damon's hair, kissing him back. He wasn't sure if it was such a good idea but right now he couldn't care less. He pressed closer to Damon, and made a sound of fustration, frowning as Damon pulled away. Jeremy turned his head hiding his face in the covers, he felt so embaressed. Jeremy chose to ignore Damon. He didn't want to hear the words that Damon was sure to say that what just happened was a mistake. Jeremy couldn't take that, atleast not right now. He wasn't sure what he felt about Damon but he knew that he cared about him. Jeremy didn't understand why Damon sounded unsure of himself, but he didn't think about it as he kept his face hidden. Jeremy started to protest as he felt Damon lift his chin up making him look at him. Jeremy was tempted to shut his eyes, but decided that he might as well just face Damon. But what Damon said shook Jeremy's being. Jeremy didn't speak for a few moments as he thought about what Damon had just confessed. Damon, the arrogant asshole, loved him. He had put his feelings out not knowing what Jeremy was going to say, he was brave.. Jeremy pressed his face closer to Damon's hand as he brushed hair from Jeremy's face. He was being so gentle, something Jeremy would never had expected. Jeremy looked up at Damon raising his hand and placing it on his cheek, he looked at Damon and smiled softly before leaning up and pecking him on the lips. He pulled away and looked at Damon smiling. "Damon.. I think I love you too." He said.

**Damon POV**

Damon eagerly awaited Jeremy's response. He wasn't exactly sure if he regretted just putting everything out in the open like that or if he was relieved, relieved that he didn't have to keep his feelings hidden to himself anymore. In a sense it was though he guessed. He was going over countless outcomes in his head but none of them prepared him for what happened. Damon took a small breath as Jeremy's hand rested against his face, and Damon's breath caught in his throat as he felt Jeremy's soft lips pressing against his, the pressure was gone almost as soon as it appeared. Damon was about to make a sound of protest, but shut up when he realized Jeremy was about to speak. The words that came out of Jeremy's mouth made Damon the happiest man on earth. He couldn't believe that Jeremy cared about him, sure he wasn't sure about it yet but there was something in Jeremy that told him that he cared. Damon couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. He didn't even care that he probably looked like a complete fool infront of Jeremy. Damon looked at Jeremy refusing to look away, just incase this was some kind of dream. "Do you really mean that Jeremy?" Damon asked trying to stop his voice from shaking slightly. Damon wasn't sure what to think at the moment. The last person that he had opened up to, had completely fucked him over, and for some reason Damon couldn't get past that. He was afraid of getting hurt, something that Damon would never admit to anyone.

Awhh..

(:

So I know that it wasn't that long but I thought that I would at least post a little for you guys.

I will try to keep a steady pace with updating but since school has started back it might take a bit longer.

Please bare with me.

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

3


	5. IMPORTANT UPDATE

UPDATE;

I am extremely sorry that it has taken me this long, yes I know it has been ages...

I have just gotten a computer back and was looking forward to writing new stories along with maybe updating this one.

I just wanted to know, if anyone is still even waiting... If you think that I should update this story, let me know.. And if not then I will just spend my time making a new story!

;D

Again I am uber sorry!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES, nor do I claim to know the person who does.

I know that it has been ages since I have done anything with this but to the few people who have held true to it. I would like to thank you and to tell you that I am very grateful to you guys... I mean really I don't know what I would do without you.

Jeremy POV

Jeremy looked udder half closed eyelids as he swallowed loudly. Did he really mean that? Was he ready for another commitment? Tugging at his lower lip with his teeth, Jeremy could only stare at Damon before allowing his eyes to close for a moment. He had always felt some kind of 'odd' attraction towards the older vampire and sure he could willingly admit that he was hot. But with everything that had happened in the past few months, with Vicki, and Anna, was he really ready to just start over. He hadn't been exactly in his right mind when he had spoken those words to Damon in return. Hell he had just been brought back to life, and the next moment he was getting a love confession. He had no idea what to do, except to let things simply fall into place.

Opening his eyes Jeremy was met by the surprising sight that was Damon Salvatore; the one person that never let his emotions show to anyone, sitting in front of him looking almost like a vulnerable child. Although Jeremy would never let Damon hear things like that because he might just get his wish of eternal hell. Before he knew it, his lips were moving on their own accord and the words that seemed to flow out were just as new to him as they were to Damon. "Really, I do. I mean every last one of them." Jeremy said nodding leaning forward and letting his forehead rest against the older man's. He wasn't sure how things would move along, nor was he positive that he could actually do this again. But one thing that he was certain of was that he loved Damon with every fiber of his being and he wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world at that very second.

Damon POV

Damon wasn't even breathing at the moment not that he needed to anyway but he didn't dare even let a shred of air enter his lungs in fear of being rejected. This wasn't like him, he never just went around confessing to people. Hell he would laugh at the poor souls that would, and now here he was Damon fucking Salvatore on the edge of possibly begging a mere human boy to love him in return. He could only watch as Jeremy tugged at his lower lip and then immediately regretted it as he was reminded of just how those lips had felt against his own. Swallowing slowly he watched as the boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. What would he do if Jeremy just couldn't accept him. Sure the boy had said that he loved him in return, but did he actually mean it? Why did this moment seem even longer than the two centuries that he had spent searching the world for Katherine, the vindictive little bitch.

He let his tongue dart out to wet his parched lips, what he needed right now was a good strong drink something that would take the edge off of this whole situation. He thought about the last time that he had worn his heart on his sleeve and how it had been ripped off and stomped to the ground. Could he really go through something of that nature again? Out of all the questions that were swirling around his head at the moment the one that he was certain of the answer was that he would give up anything, and when he said anything he meant that he would never touch another drop of alcohol, human blood or anything, he would stop being the womanizer that he was and he would make Jeremy see that he could become a good man. He would do this all if only Jeremy would give him this one chance, that was all he wanted. Fuck, that was all he needed. He was soon pulled from his thoughts as he heard the words that he had been waiting to hear, that he had to hear from Jeremy. He couldn't help the wide smile that soon took a hold of his mouth and it seemed as though his arms had a nature of their own as they snaked around Jeremy's waist and pulled him into a hug.

Awwhhh. Right?

;D

Anyways let me know what you guys think, yes I know the format is just terrible but it's all I've got since I am doing this on notepad.

REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW.


	7. UPDATE?

Author's Note: I was wondering if anyone was still reading this fanfic or waiting on it.  
I seriously am sorry that I ended up taking forfuckingever in regards to this story and to be honest I really want to continue it. It's just that I've had a lot of things going on and this wasn't as important as some other stuff.

Again I apologize.

Let me know, and I shall do my best!

-xworththefight


End file.
